<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ocean of Tears by twstdaydreamer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546485">Ocean of Tears</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/twstdaydreamer/pseuds/twstdaydreamer'>twstdaydreamer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twisted Tragedy [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Friends, F/M, Tragic Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:28:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/twstdaydreamer/pseuds/twstdaydreamer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Once upon a time, there was a stupid boy who fell in love with a girl. A girl who has everything; beauty inside out, a heart of gold, intelligence...everything. She was one of the kind and she meant the world to him. He wanted to give her anything at all cost and protect her from any harm. And tonight, that boy is standing in front of you, y/n...”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azul Ashengrotto/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twisted Tragedy [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ocean of Tears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>chu chu~ third blow for the angst train! Actually, I had this fanfic in mind for a while now but I don't know who among the boys would suit the premise...then, I thought of Azul and I was like...why not? xD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on~ will you really let her go? Just like that?” Floyd whined.</p><p>
  <em>That’s what she desired, that’s what I’m giving her.</em>
</p><p>“It's been years, Azul.” Jade seconded.</p><p>
  <em>Who am I to stop her?</em>
</p><p>"I can't believe you! You're being a wimp again!"</p><p>Azul could only sigh in resignation and let the twins trash talk him for being a coward. Their voices just flying out of his head as he berated himself. They were right, though. He was nothing but a coward. He was a coward for refusing to acknowledge his feelings and confess and now, he was being a coward to not try to stop you from leaving.</p><p>RSA has always been your dream school, you told him as much when you were children. He knew the longing gazes you threw at the merfolks who attend that academy and how much you anticipate the time where you could study there yourself.</p><p>And now that the time arrives, who was he to stop you from reaching your dreams? Azul wanted nothing but to see her happy, just like what she did to him when they were still kids. You stayed with him, no matter what form he takes, no matter how ugly he perceives himself to be. You were his anchor...his will to live...and yet...</p><p>...yet...</p><p>"I will miss you, Zul." </p><p>How can you say something like that to him? Just by uttering those simple words to him, you were making his heart clench in a surprising yet wonderful way. He assured himself that he can survive even without a glimpse of your beautiful smile...or not seeing you completely. Its just for four years! He can do it...he definitely can.</p><p>But as he looked at your retreating form, Azul realized that he was just not a coward, but a fool in love.</p><p>~</p><p>Two years had passed since that day, Azul was staring at the piles of papers on the desk of his office in Mostro Longue. Then his tired gaze landed on his phone. He was dying to call you. Were you alright? How was your studies? Do you need any help? Who among your peers he needs to rope in a contract for bullying you?</p><p>Azul wanted to see you so badly, and yet...</p><p>"Just call her already~"</p><p>"Floyd!" He hastily stood up from his chair in panic, cradling his phone like it was a rare treasure when the taller among the twins pressed the call button.</p><p>What in the name of the Sea Witch must he do? He's dying in anticipation to hear your voice, but not like this! He's not prepared!</p><p>"Azul! Oy!"</p><p>Ah, this voice...</p><p>Azul couldn't help but to slip a small smile. He missed your voice so much! How did he manage to tolerate living without you by his side again? God, he felt like he's going crazy!</p><p>"I hate you! Why didn't you call me earlier?"</p><p>It's you. It's really you. He wanted to see you badly now.</p><p>He cleared his throat, wishing that you won't notice how much he missed you with how excited he was. "My, do I really need to be the one who would initiate everything, y/n?"</p><p>He knew you were pouting now. "Ah...that's...well, uhm...uwaaah! You...!"</p><p>Azul chuckled at your response. Jade smiled at him before dragging Floyd out of his office, giving you two enough privacy to talk. </p><p>He wanted to talk so many things to you, many things to catch up, yet he didn't know where to start. Where are his smooth words of all times?!</p><p>"How's RSA? Did they finally kick you out?" He started, then fake a gasp. "Don't tell me you have a boyfriend already?"</p><p>You went silent.</p><p>Wait, don't tell me...no...that's impossible...she won't...ugh! I shouldn't say that!</p><p>"But of course that would be impossible. You weren't even a girl." He managed to choke a lame joke.</p><p>"Azul!"</p><p>...but, is it really impossible?</p><p>That's probably the reason why he decided to visit her in RSA, even though he had the feeling that he's already too late.</p><p>"Eh? Prince Rielle?! He's not my boyfriend!"</p><p>You said that, but he's not buying it. Especially during the way you spoke the prince's name, your eyes shine the brightest.</p><p>Its always him! Why of all people, it should be him? Again?</p><p>Azul smiled at you politely. "Next week, let's meet at (place). I have something I mean to tell you for a long time now."</p><p>He won't let this chance slip by. This would be his only chance. </p><p>That day, he would finally confess to you. </p><p>~</p><p>Everything was prepared.</p><p>The moment you would walk inside, a song would play in the background, dim lights opened as the rose petals scattered on the ground. He was supposed to stand up and walk towards you, smiling as you smiled back at him. He would ask you to dance and tell you how much you're so perfect tonight, like how much he always appreciates you by his side. After that, he'll escort you to have dinner while the fireworks lit the skies.</p><p>And he will tell you how much he loved you. And hope you feel the same way as him.</p><p>That was what was supposed to happen. That was the plan, and yet...</p><p>Azul forcibly tore his gaze away from you and Rielle. He heard the fireworks showers the skies, prompting his feet to walk away. He's late, isn't he?</p><p>
  <em>Once upon a time, there was a young boy who fell in love with a girl. A girl who has everything; beauty inside out, a heart of gold, intelligence...everything. She was one of the kind and she meant the world to him. He wanted to give her anything at all cost and protect her from any harm. And tonight, that boy is standing in front of you, y/n...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...seeing you in somebody else's arms, kissing him under the fireworks that lit up the skies. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And to think that it should have been me in his place.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y/n, it should have been me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If only you remember to come, if only you choose me, if only...</em>
</p><p>Azul dragged himself out of the place. He can't take it. He can't stand seeing you with someone else. </p><p>You didn't choose him after all.</p><p>He respects your decisions, yet knowing that doesn't stop his pain.</p><p>"Azul..." Jade and Floyd were waiting for him.</p><p>"I don't want to be desperate, but could it be me?" He sobbed, letting it out to his companions. "Could she choose me instead?"</p><p>He didn't want to cry like a pathetic heartbroken teenager for the sake of his dignified image of a dorm leader, but he couldn't help it.</p><p>"I was there, Jade..."</p><p>He was standing there when you chose Rielle over him. He was there when you accepted the prince's confession and he saw them kissed. Azul was there all along. But you didn't choose him.</p><p>He knew very well...</p><p>He knew that even if he cried an ocean of tears, you still won't choose him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope Azul doesn't come as too much OOC, oof. And expect a part 2 ;P I assure you it would be even more devastating mehehe.</p><p>You can also visit me on Tumlbr @twstdaydreamer if you have questions or just say hi!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>